


Problems With Drinking

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Playgrounds, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: After Hearst, Logan moves to LA to work on his writing career. Back in Neptune, the others deal with loss and pain. This is a story of a pact between friends.Emotional roller coaster of a story. Expect to laugh and cry. (No one dies, don't be scared)Not movie compliant.





	Problems With Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Those who read my twitter feed know how many stories I have in various degrees of progress. I ended this one, but I'll even admit it, it's not an ideal ending (in that it seems fast, but still true). If you feel it's fast, I'm sorry. I'm posting it because I'm done with it. I won't be changing the ending or adding any more to it. I'm still proud of it, but it's not my best work. Maybe with it done, I can work on by next best project. Please enjoy!

Logan growled softly as he looked at the screen in front of him. The flashing cursor taunted him with the promise of a story well spun, but his fingers refused to do their part in telling said story. He looked down into cold coffee and scrunched up his face. He sighed and stood, carrying the cold mug into his kitchen. He dumped out the contents and set the mug down in the sink. He glanced over to his counter and noticed his cell phone was blinking at him. He picked it up, noticing a couple messages. He sighed and played the first.

 

“Logan, it's Mac. Dick's not doing too tell today. I don't know what is on his mind, but he's talking about some scary things. I don't know if you are even in LA right now, but, if you could make a visit today, I would be grateful.”

 

Logan ran his hand through his hair and nodded. He knew that his best friend was depressed. He had hoped that Mac finally breaking down and going out with him would cheer him up. But, it only prolonged the breakdown. Dick needed to see someone. He clicked to the next message.

 

“Lo, it's Wallace. I know you are probably going to say no, but have you seen Veronica? She's been off the radar for a week now. I don't want to worry you. She's probably ok. Her dad is still getting replies to text messages. Just, if you see her, have her call me. Thanks.”

 

Logan sank on a stool. He hadn't talked to Veronica since he graduated Hearst last year. They had spent the three years between Gory and graduation trying to be friends, with mixed results. They worked best if they planned an activity with other people, didn't invite the people they were dating and focused on feather light topics that could easily go over at any location. Alcohol was frowned upon by Veronica, but it wasn't outright outlawed. Logan tended to stay mostly sober and focused on school. He was happy when Veronica seemed to give up on cases and act like a twenty year old. She didn't drink, she didn't party, she didn't date much. But, Logan knew she was safer. She kept her nose out of places that were sure to get her hurt. He tried to ignore that she always had a frown on her face when she thought no one was watching. He clicked the next message.

 

“Hey. I know it's late and I'm sorry, but I miss you. I miss seeing you and smelling you and feeling you. I'm sorry. I don't expect anything, and if you are with someone, I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to intrude. It's just, I am allowed to miss my friend.”

 

There was a pause at the end of the message that told Logan that Veronica thought about saying more but didn't. She sounded sad, but more than that, she sounded drunk. Logan checked the time of the message. It was from an hour ago, after Wallace had called. Logan sighed and called Wallace.

 

“Hey.” Wallace's tired tone mumbled.

 

“She called me, an hour ago, sounded drunk and lonely.” Logan sighed into the phone. “I didn't hear anything in the background, so I think she's alone.”

 

Wallace made an affirmative listening sound. “I'll check her apartment.”

 

“Were you sleeping?” Logan asked.

 

“Barely. It's ok.” Wallace added a soft chuckle. “Best friend rules out sleep any day of the week.”

 

“I can go.” Logan offered. “I should go. She called me.”

 

“Logan, as nice as that is, are you prepared for that that means?” Wallace asked, fully awake now.

 

“What do you mean?” Logan leaned against the counter. He thought stepping in and helping him with Veronica would be a good thing.

 

“It's been over a year, man. She hasn't seen you in over a year. She isn't any better. She isn't over you. She hasn't moved on. If you show up, she'll take it as you wanting her back. If you can't do that, don't go over there.” Wallace's voice moved around like he was waving the phone around. Logan suspected he was putting a shirt on.

 

“And me wanting her back would be bad?” Logan asked softly. He wasn't sure if it was or not.

 

“Means if you don't know, you shouldn't go. Besides, I can be over there in ten minutes. You would take a couple hours. I've got this one.” Wallace sighed. “Maybe I can sleep on her couch and salvage this night.”

 

“Have you talked to Dick? Mac called and said she was worried about him.” Logan sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be saving Veronica tonight.

 

“He's not good, man. He and Veronica should start a club.” Wallace softly answered.

 

Logan didn't want to ask, but he had to. “A club for what?”

 

“I'm torn between missing Logan Echolls or not realizing they still have people around who care.” Wallace sneered. “I have to go. I'm getting in the car. I'll let you know if I don't find her.”

 

Logan nodded, knowing he couldn't see it. “Thanks.” He hung up and called Dick.

 

“Lo! Sup man?” Dick's voice was cheerful.

 

“Dick, how ya doing?” Logan asked, happy to talk to someone who wanted to talk to him.

 

Dick chuckled. “I'm good.” He laughed harder. “Watching something that no one would ever believe.”

 

Logan laughed too because Dick's laughter was contagious. “What's that, dude?”

 

“I'm sworn to secrecy. But, someday, I will tell you.” Dick laughed harder at something. “So, what's up?”

 

“Mac called me.” Logan sighed, not wanting to ruin this mood for him.

 

“My Mac?” Dick gasped. “Why would Mackie call you?”

 

“She's worried, man. She thinks you are depressed and you should talk to someone.” Logan sighed. “I have to admit, I agree.”

 

“Aww, thanks, man. I appreciate you looking out for me, and you guys caring and all, but I'm alright. I found a way to work through some stuff.” He laughed really hard and coughed. “Damn, girl, you have no idea what you are doing!”

 

Logan blinked. “Who's there with you?”

 

Dick coughed. “What?” He paused. “Oh, no one, man. It's cool.”

 

Logan felt his blood starting to boil. “Dude, if you are fucking cheating on Mac, I'm not going to be able to save you from the fury of her or her blonde best friend.”

 

Dick laughed. “No worries, my friend. I'm not cheating on Mac. I'm not scared.”

 

Logan clinched his jaw. “So, if I call Mac right now, she'll know where you are, what you are doing and who you are with?” Logan was disgusted that Dick could so easily cheat on the cute brunette.

 

“Uh.” Dick sobered a bit. “Don't call her.”

 

“Dick! What the fuck, man? You know how long you had to woo her to get her to go out with you! How could you fucking throw away the only working relationship you've ever had?” Logan was so disappointed in his best friend. Dick with Mac was good for Dick. He matured with her.

 

“No! Man! I'm not cheating! I'm just...” He paused and laughed at something. “I swear! I'm not doing anything wrong!”

 

“Call Mac. I'll give you twenty minutes, then I'm calling her.” Logan sighed. “I can't sit on this, dude.”

 

The phone rattled and a female voice came over the phone. “You leave Dick alone. He's being a good friend!” The call ended.

 

Logan blinked down at the phone. He was having a hard time processing Veronica's voice saying Dick was a good friend. Dick was with Veronica, laughing. She sounded drunk still, but so did Dick. Logan thought about the two of them together and felt sick to his stomach. He knew, logically, they weren't having sex, but it was the first thought he had. He knew Dick well enough to know that he would have sex with Veronica if she ever offered. He flirted with her enough. It was the Veronica side that confused him. She was repulsed by him and he was involved with one of her best friends. He was Logan's best friend. She wouldn't-

 

She had. She had slept with one of Logan's best friends before, but that was different. Duncan had her first, in more ways than one. But, that whole love triangle was a crazy mess that Dick didn't want any part of. There was no way Dick or Veronica wanted a repeat of that.

 

Logan pushed off the stool and grabbed his keys. He slipped his wallet into his pants and tapped his phone. He sighed and picked it up. He walked out to his car and slipped in. He got on the interstate and drove south. It didn't take long before his phone rang. He tapped the hands-free button in his car.

 

“She's not home.” Wallace sounded tired.

 

“She's with Dick.” Logan growled out, hating the way it sounded.

 

“What?” Wallace seemed shocked by that also, which eased Logan's mind a bit.

 

“Yea. She's drunk with Dick.” Logan chuckled. “I have no idea why.”

 

“Where are they?” Wallace asked.

 

“No idea. Want to look around? I'm on my way down there now.” Logan asked, pushing the gas pedal a little harder.

 

“Man, I thought we talked about this.” Wallace sighed in frustration.

 

“Wallace, she's with Dick. Mortal enemies are drunk together. I think it's time to step in.” Logan looked at a sign. “I'm ninety minutes out. Just, look for them.”

 

“Ok, but I'm calling in Weevil to help.” Wallace yawned.

 

 

“Roni, you should see yourself.” Dick laughed.

 

Veronica shrugged. “I don't have a mirror.”

 

Dick took a picture of her and dropped down to his knees and showed her. Veronica was laying on a park bench with her head dangling off the side. Her feet were pushed upward. It was as if she slid backwards from the back of the bench.

 

Veronica giggled. “I look drunk.”

 

“You are.” Dick laughed loudly, but calmed. He helped her turn right side up, catching her head before it fell on the ground.

 

“Do you remember in fourth grade?” Veronica smiled. “We had some project where we had to be best friends with a person we didn't know well.”

 

Dick chuckled. “Yea. I was friends with Luke Haldeman. Dude never shut up about his baseball cards.”

 

“I was friends with Jason Cruz.” Veronica shivered. “Jason took my pictures and ripped them up.”

 

Dick nodded. “You were so proud of your photography. I think you had gotten a camera for Christmas or something.”

 

Veronica nodded. She reached down and grabbed the bottle and took a big sip. She offered it to Dick. “I was so upset. I cried all afternoon.”

 

Dick took the bottle and drank. “You realize how stupid that was, right? You could print out more.” He chuckled a little.

 

“Now, yes. I was ten. I didn't know about negatives and reprints.” Veronica playfully slapped at him. “But, you came over to me and sat next to me. Do you remember?”

 

Dick nodded, handing the bottle back. “I told you that Jason was an asshole.”

 

Veronica giggled. “I think you called him a buttmunch.”

 

“Same thing.” Dick shrugged.

 

“You were there when I needed a friend, Dick.” Veronica drank. “You tease and you mock and you let air out of tires...”

 

Dick gasped. “I never did that.” He winked at Veronica and took the bottle.

 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Veronica leaned back on the bench and looked around.

 

Dick leaned back too. Veronica smiled over at him.

 

 

Logan pulled into Neptune and stopped at the Grand. Tina, the clerk at the front desk, claimed that Dick wasn't there and neither was Veronica. He walked out to his car and called Wallace. “Any luck?”

 

“None.” Wallace sighed. “She's not at her dad's either.”

 

“Library? MI offices?” Logan started rattling off ideas.

 

“Checked both already. Look, man, I say call Dick. If she's still with him, I'm going to call it for the night. I have work in the morning.” Wallace whined.

 

“No. You are right. You call Mac and have her meet me at Dick's. I'll call you back in a bit.” He hung up on Wallace and called Dick.

 

 

“Lo is calling again.” Dick looked at his phone.

 

“So?” Veronica walked over to the Merry Go Round and pushed it. Her feet stumbled on the foam padding, but she eventually got it to move.

 

“Should I answer?” Dick watched her and followed.

 

“Do you want to talk to him?” She fell onto the ride and giggled.

 

Dick looked down at his phone and watched it go to voicemail. “Guess not.”

 

“Do you want to ride in circles with me?” Veronica giggled.

 

“Yes.” Dick grinned and timed the jump so he missed landing on Veronica.

 

 

Logan pulled into Dick's driveway and saw a tired Mac leaning against her car. “They aren't here?”

 

“They?” Mac raised a brow. She watched as Logan got out of his SUV.

 

“Dick is with Veronica. They were drunk an hour ago. He's not answering my calls now.” Logan sighed and pulled Mac in for a hug.

 

“What? Why would he not answer?” Mac muffled into his chest as she returned the hug.

 

“I'm guessing it has to do with a pint sized blonde who hung up on me a while ago.”

 

“So, where would they be?” Mac sighed.

 

 

“Hey, Roni?” Dick asked softly.

 

“Yes, Dick?” Veronica answered just as softly.

 

They were laying back on the Merry Go Round. It had long since stopped going around. They were admiring the stars above.

 

“Do you miss high school?” Dick asked.

 

“No.” Veronica answered. “Do you?”

 

“Yes.” Dick replied softly. “Is that alright?”

 

Veronica grinned. “Of course it is. Your high school experience was different from mine.”

 

“I mean, I had some shitty times. It wasn't always blowjobs and parties.” Dick chuckled.

 

“But mostly?” Veronica smirked.

 

“I couldn't get a date to Logan's prom because I had asked everyone.” Dick laughed.

 

“Everyone? I'm sure there were girls you could have asked. They just didn't have your zip code requirement.” Veronica laughed.

 

Dick kicked a leg out and started spinning the Merry Go Round slowly. “I'm not so elitist now, Ronikins.”

 

“I know, Dick. I'm actually really proud of you. I know how much you love Mac.” Veronica turned her head to look over at him. “You've matured.”

 

“We are drunk on a playground, Mars.” Dick replied flatly.

 

“And still matured.” Veronica giggled. She stopped when she heard a motorcycle race by. She reached out to touch Dick's knee. “Stop spinning.”

  
Dick put his foot down and the ride stopped.

 

The biker slipped back and came into the park. He stopped next to Dick's SUV and turned off his bike. He walked down the small hill towards the two adults on the playground and pulled the helmet from his head. “What the hell is going on here?”

 

Veronica grinned. “Weevil.”

 

“Aye Papi!” Dick chuckled and drank a swig. He handed the nearly empty bottle to Veronica who finished it off.

 

Eli grinned wide and looked between the two. “You know, kiddies, there's people out looking for you this time.”

 

Veronica's grinned dropped. “Who?”

 

Dick checked his phone and winced. “Fuck, Roni. Mackie called.”

 

Eli lifted a brow and looked to Veronica. He took the bottle from her and tossed it in the trash nearby. “Wallace called me. He told me he didn't have the stamina to look for you all night.”

 

Veronica pouted. “Do not ruin my buzz, Paco.”

 

Eli grinned. “I'll text him. Don't worry.” He pulled out his phone and typed into it. “How are you two planning on getting home?”

 

Dick raised his hand to his ear and spoke into the phone. “Mackie! I'm alive.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Taxi?”

 

Eli looked around. “Where is your car, V?”

 

“I may have left it behind.” Veronica nodded.

 

“Where?” Eli chuckled.

 

“Unknown.” Veronica grinned. “I knew not to drive though.”

 

Eli nodded. “That's good.”

 

Dick sighed. “Mackie, no! We're fine! You don't have to tell Logan anything.”

 

Veronica turned at the mention of Logan's name.

 

“V, head's up.” Eli said and pointed to a SUV coming towards them.

 

Veronica turned and watched the car come down towards them and park next to Dick's SUV. “Whose car is that?”

 

“Logan's.” Eli sighed, watching Logan and Mac step out of the car.

 

Veronica's eyes widened. “Busted.”

 

“I see you, Mac. You look very beautiful.” Dick grinned into the phone, watching Mac walk closer to them.

 

“Dick, quick. Spin us away!” Veronica loudly whispered.

 

“I got to go, baby. Roni needs to run.” Dick moved his foot and caused it the ride to spin again.

 

Eli laughed with Veronica.

 

 

Logan and Mac walked down to the drunks. Logan nodded to Eli and raised his eyebrow towards the two. “What is this?”

 

“They are escaping.” Eli chuckled.

 

“How do they not know this doesn't actually go anywhere?” Mac smirked.

 

Eli turned to face the two sober people. “They aren't escaping on the ride. They are escaping with the booze.” He grinned at the two giggling on the ride. “They do this once a month or so. I usually find them while out driving around. When Wallace called, I knew where they were.”

 

Logan looked around the park. “Why here?”

 

“They played here.” Eli pointed to a large building in the distance. “We went to school there.”

 

Mac sighed. “They were friends.”

 

Logan looked at Mac with a raised brow.

 

Eli turned back to the ride. “Ok, drunkards. Time to go home.”

 

Dick slammed his foot on the padding and the ride came to a quick halt. Veronica smacked her head into a metal bar and winced.

 

“Fucking hell, Dick.” She rubbed her head.

 

Logan moved to check her out, but Dick twisted to face her and checked it.

 

“Sorry, Roni.” He leaned forward and kissed her head gently. “All better?”

 

Veronica looked up at him and nodded with a smile on her face. “All better.”

 

Dick moved to get off the ride and grinned over at Logan. “Dude. You came down.”

 

Logan nodded, offering a small smile. “Anytime, man. You need me, I'll come down.”

 

Veronica watched the two and slid off the metal disc. She stumbled towards the monkey bars.

 

Eli held up a hand. “I got her.” He looked to Mac and Logan and nodded.

 

“Dick, what's going on?” Mac turned to Dick. “Why are you getting drunk with Veronica?”

 

“And why does this happen once a month?” Logan asked, watching Veronica push Eli away before climbing up the stairs to the bars.

 

“We just like to relax.” Dick shrugged.

 

“To the pain!” Veronica yelled over at Dick.

 

Dick grinned and nodded, looking back at Veronica. “To the pain!”

 

Mac blinked. “What the hell?”

 

Dick leaned in close to Mac. “We have a pack.”

 

“Pact?” Logan asked, smirking just a bit.

 

“That too.” Dick grinned. “But you have nothing to fear. Roni and I don't do anything but drink.” He patted Mac's shoulder. “I love you and would never cheat on you.”

 

Mac sighed. “I know that. I also know Veronica wouldn't touch you.” She looked up at Dick and sighed again. “You are a mess.”

 

Veronica laughed at something and rolled off the top of the monkey bars. Logan gasped and moved forward, but Eli caught her. She was giggling more and Eli put her down. Eli turned and looked at Logan with a smirk and a shrug.

 

“Dick, please tell me you weren't going to drive like this.” Logan's voice had some emotion behind it. He was pleading the answer would be no, pleading that his best friend wouldn't drive drunk with his beloved ex in the car.

 

“Of course not, Dude.” Dick grinned. “Roni forbids it.”

 

Logan let out a slow breath and nodded. “Good.”

 

“Dick, why do you and Veronica get drunk once a month?” Mac asked softly.

 

“To the pain!” Dick yelled out.

 

“To the pain!” Veronica mimicked as she stumbled to the jungle gym. She crawled up to a landing.

 

“Dick, that's not a good answer. I don't understand it.” Mac pouted.

 

“I can't tell you, Mackie, but Roni and I are alright.” Dick grinned, turning to watch his pint-sized cohort playing.

 

“Obviously.” Logan snarked. “Being drunk in an elementary school playground in the middle of the night screams 'alright' to me.”

 

Dick turned and looked hard at Logan. “We are there for each other.”

 

Veronica's squeal of laughter caused Dick to turn back and laugh at her. “Roni! I want to ride down the slide too!” He ran off after her and chased her around the jungle gym.

 

“I have no earthly idea what is happening.” Logan sighed as he watched the two people who hated each other laughing with each other.

 

“This has been going on for years.” Eli rejoined the sober duo. “There's a few places they get drunk at, but this is a favorite of theirs.”

 

Mac and Logan slowly turned their heads to face Eli. Both had the same confused expression on their faces.

 

Eli smirked at the two. “Think hard. What do the two of them have in common?”

 

Logan looked back at them, searching his brain for anything. “Cassidy.”

 

Mac sighed. “No. You.”

 

Eli grinned. “You both get the points. But, I think it's more than that.”

 

Logan sighed. “How do you know so much about this?”

 

“I babysit them. I find them and make sure they don't drive, which isn't too hard. Dick is right. V won't let them drive.” Eli shrugged. “Sometimes they sleep in their cars, other times, I find them passed out on the equipment.”

 

Logan's head shot to Veronica, now trying to fit Dick into the child size slide. “Passed out?”

 

“Yes. I don't know how much they drink, but I'm shocked neither has had alcohol poisoning.” Eli sat on a bench and watched as Dick finally made it down, but Veronica ran right into his back.

 

“But, Veronica doesn't drink.” Mac sighed. “She never drinks.”

 

“I think it's obvious that she drinks.” Logan sighed back. “The question remains, why is she hiding it?” He looked to Mac. “Does she have alcohol at her apartment? Is she hiding it there?”

 

Mac turned and blinked. “Uh. No. I've never seen anything at her place.”

 

Dick was laying on his stomach on the padded floor. “Dick, I'm getting sleepy.” Veronica yawned as she climbed onto Dick's back.

 

“Me too, Roni. Want to get in the car?” Dick adjusted his head as he got comfortable.

 

“Ok.” Veronica didn't move to get off of Dick.

 

“Ok, let's get you two home in an some actual beds.” Eli got up and walked over to them. “Come on. Up!”

 

Veronica winced and glared up at Eli. “I'm comfortable.”

 

“Me too.” Dick closed his eyes.

 

Eli turned and looked back at the brunettes. “Care to assist?” When Mac and Logan walked closer, Eli added. “I'll get the petite one.”

 

“Ok, but you'll have to get this heffer off me.” Dick mumbled.

 

“Just wait until I get my taser, Casablancas.” Veronica growled, but didn't move.

 

Eli reached under Veronica's arms and lifted her up off Dick's back. “This way, V.”

 

Veronica pouted, but smiled when she realized it was Eli lifting her up. “Thanks, buddy.”

 

Eli nodded, smiling back. “Sure thing, chica. Want to walk or are you going to pass out mid stride?”

 

“I can totally walk.” Veronica nodded with confidence. They walked towards the two SUVs. Eli stopped her at Logan's. Veronica shook her head. “I'm not getting in that one.” She turned and smacked her hand on Dick's. “I want to ride in this one.”

 

“Dick can't drive.” Eli softly said. “Logan will take you to Dick's house, I bet.” Eli looked back at Logan with a brow raised.

 

“Sure.” Logan smiled, walking behind them as Mac tugged a stumbling Dick behind her.

 

Veronica pouted. “No.”

 

Logan lost his grin. “Veronica, it'll be a short drive.”

 

“I'm not getting in a car with you.” Veronica glared up at him.

 

Dick pushed past Logan and Eli and wrapped his arms around Veronica. Veronica got lost in the hug.

 

Logan could hear her crying. It broke his heart. “Ronica...”

 

“I can drive Dick's car. I'll take her.” Mac offered softly. “Dick, you ride with Logan.”

 

Dick nodded and looked down to Veronica. “That alright with you, Ronikins?”

 

Veronica nodded and released Dick. She turned and walked around the car and opened the car door.

 

Eli walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. “I'll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Sure I can't get a ride with you? We could go play mini golf!” Veronica's eyes lit up. “Dick and I did that earlier, and it was so much fun.”

 

Dick laughed loudly. “You were playing pool with the putters!”

 

Veronica turned and yelled over the car. “It was very fun! Don't even lie and say you didn't enjoy it.”

 

Dick turned and looked at Logan. “It was very fun.” He nodded.

 

Logan blinked and turned to look at Mac. “I'm expecting Ashton to come out any second with the cameras.”

 

“This is surreal.” Mac nodded. “Dick, honey, get in the car.”

 

Dick kissed Mac's head. “Of course, dear.” He grinned and turned to open Logan's passenger door. He climbed inside.

 

Eli opened Dick's passenger door and nodded. “Up inside.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Ok.” She climbed up and looked over at him. “Thanks, Eli.”

 

Eli reached inside and buckled her up. “Anytime, chica. Next time, just call me. I'll bring the car so Mac doesn't have to drive around in the middle of the night.”

 

Veronica nodded and looked over to Mac getting inside the car. “Ok. Next time, Eli will pick us up.”

 

Mac sighed. “Sure.” She started the car and put her seat belt on. “Good night, Eli.”

 

“Night, chicas.” He closed the door and stepped back to give Mac room to move the car.

 

Mac put the car in reverse and backed out. She pulled out of the park. “So, years now, you have been running off to drink with my boyfriend? Years means it was before he was my boyfriend.” Her voice didn't show anger, but confusion.

 

“I told him if he hurt you, we would rob him and cut off his testicles.” Veronica nodded.

 

“Well, this kind of hurts, V. I mean, what is going on?” Mac sighed.

 

Veronica looked over at her. “We don't mean to hurt anyone. It's just...” She growled softly.

 

“Veronica, you know that you can tell me anything. It's in the job requirement. Best friend, I have to listen to you.” Mac nodded.

 

“Mac, we promised each other we would keep it to ourselves.” Veronica turned and looked out the window. “We don't want anyone to worry.”

 

“Well, too late for that. Once a month for years, you and my boyfriend sneak around and get drunk in the middle of the night and somehow, I never knew.” Mac was biting back her anger.

 

“It was easy for me to hide. No one cared where I was.” Veronica spoke softly. “It's the only time I drink. I restrict myself to these nights.”

 

Mac released a sigh and looked to her friend, her anger slipping away again. “Dick doesn't drink much now. I thought he had learned control and restraint.”

 

Veronica didn't reply. She didn't have anything to say.

 

Mac pulled into the driveway and parked the SUV behind her sedan. She looked over to her petite friend and put a hand on her arm. “I get that this is therapy for you. I'm not going to forbid it. I'm just trying to understand it.”

 

Veronica turned and looked to Mac. “There's a pact.”

 

“To the pain?” Mac raised a brow. She watched Logan pull up next to her passenger side. Mac grinned at Dick's goofy smile at her.

 

“Right.” Veronica grinned.

 

“Wait there. I'll come around to help you out.” Mac got out of the car and walked around.

 

Logan got out and looked down at the brunette. “Learn anything?”

 

“Therapy for them, started before Dick and I got together.” Mac shrugged.

 

Logan nodded. “That's before I moved.”

 

“Veronica claims that it was easy for her to hide this, since no one cares where she is in the middle of the night.” Mac's voice trembled as she felt bad for her friend.

 

“Dick said you think that he's sleeping at Wallace's or Eli's.” Logan sighed.

 

Mac nodded. “Game nights. Eli smokes cigars and I tell him I'm not interested in him coming home drunk smelling like that. I told him to sleep over.” She ran a hand through her hair.

 

Logan put a hand on Mac's shoulder but his eyes widened as he watched Dick dash past behind the SUVs. He opened the driver's seat to his car and pulled Veronica out of the car with him. “What the fuck...”

 

Mac grinned and watched as they raced around the house. “Well, as weird as it is, it is nice to see them both so happy.”

 

“You realize they went to the ocean, right?” Logan sighed.

 

“You get the tall one.” Mac pushed Logan back so she could run after them.

 

 

Veronica pulled off her shoes and shimmied out of her jeans. “Mac almost got me to tell them about the pact, Dick.”

 

Dick pulled off his shirt. “I didn't tell Logan. I stuck to my guns on that.”

 

“To the pain!” Veronica yelled out.

 

“To the pain!” Dick repeated.

 

Veronica pulled her top off and dropped it on the sand. She reached out and grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him towards the water.

 

“Wait!” Logan yelled in panic as he ran towards them.

 

They only ran faster. Veronica squealed as the water hit her legs and giggled as Dick picked her up and stomped into the water.

 

“Dick! Stop!” Logan's heart was pounding as he reached them. “Dick!”

 

Dick was waist deep in the water. He had Veronica in his arms, bridal style, and looked over his shoulder at Logan. “Yea?”

 

“It's too dark to swim.” Logan panted out, trying desperately to will Dick into coming back to the sand.

 

Mac ran up next to Logan. “You guys can go swimming tomorrow. V can borrow a bikini.”

 

Dick looked down at Veronica and grinned. “I see your underwear.”

 

Veronica giggled. “I know. I wasn't wearing a bikini under my clothes.”

 

“V?” Mac took a step towards them. “Let's go inside and I'll make you some nachos.”

 

Dick turned at the word 'nachos', but released Veronica into the ocean. “I want nachos!”

 

Logan rushed into the water and found Veronica. He pulled her up, letting her stand on her own. She coughed and slapped Dick hard on the arm. “You don't get nachos now.”

 

Dick turned and blinked. “Fuck! Roni! You got all wet!”

 

Veronica pushed her hair out of her face and giggled. “Do it again!”

 

“No!” Logan pulled Veronica out of the water. Veronica stumbled behind him, her arm bent upward as Logan gripped it tightly. Once on the sand, he looked down at Veronica, inspecting her. “You ok?”

 

Veronica yanked her arm free, but didn't move. “Like you would care.” She glared up at him.

 

“Veronica, I care about you.” Logan blinked. “I came down to look for you because Wallace called me to tell me you were missing.”

 

“Funny. No missed calls from you on my phone.” Veronica shook her head and turned. She reached down and picked up her clothes.

 

“I knew you were with Dick. You hung up on me!” Logan followed a bit, but looked back at Dick standing in the ocean. Dick was watching them.

 

“You were accusing him of cheating on Mac!” Veronica didn't bother to turn around.

 

“Dick, come out of the water.” Mac reached a hand out to Dick.

 

He sloshed out of the ocean and grinned down at Mac. “Want to go swimming too, Mac?”

 

Mac glared up at him. “No. And if you pick me up, you will be sleeping at Logan's for a while.”

 

Dick pouted. “But this is my house.” Mac tilted her head. “Damn. Roni, you taught her the head tilt.”

 

Veronica grinned. “You became immune to mine.” Veronica turned and walked back towards the house.

 

Logan jogged to catch up with her. “Ronica, I care.”

 

Veronica shook her head. “You don't. I know that. I got the message years ago.” She didn't stop walking. She walked up the steps and tried the sliding door. It was locked.

 

Logan stopped at the porch. “Veronica, I stopped hanging around you because you wanted that. You wanted to be alone.”

 

Veronica lowered her eyes and looked into the dark house. “I never wanted to be alone, Logan.”

 

“You moved and didn't bother to tell me.” Logan sighed. The summer between freshman year and sophomore year, Veronica moved into a little apartment. It was cozy, but it worked well for her.

 

“It took you four months to find out.” Veronica shivered. The cool night air was chilly against her wet bare skin. “I was still at Hearst. I am still in Neptune.”

 

Mac lead Dick around the house. “We'll open it in a second.” She was speaking to Logan, who nodded in reply.

 

“You never dated anyone after Piz. I thought you had sworn off dating.” Logan's voice was soft.

 

“I knew it was pointless.” Veronica played with her shoelace dangling down. “I knew what I wanted.”

 

Logan took a step towards her. “And what did you want?”

 

“You.” She didn't hesitate a second in answering. “But, you dated girl after girl. You never had time for me.” She watched the light come on inside the house. “You moved away and left me and never bothered to check in with me. You never bothered to see if I was still alive.”

 

“Ronica, I checked.” Logan walked up to her. “I dated the other women to get over you. You were always there, always in my sights.”

 

The door opened and Dick smiled down at them. He looked to Veronica and pouted. “Hey.” He pulled her into a hug. She let out a sob and Dick glared up at Logan. “What did you say to her?”

 

Logan sighed. “Not enough, apparently.”

 

“I'm going to bed.” Veronica released Dick and walked into the house.

 

“I'll get you something to sleep in, V.” Mac waited for Veronica to catch up to her and they walked upstairs together.

 

“To the pain!” Veronica sadly yelled.

 

Dick sighed. “To the pain.” He looked up at Logan and stepped back to let him inside. “Want a beer?”

 

Logan walked in and closed the door and locked it. “Dick, how long have you known Veronica is still in love with me?”

 

“Um. High school?” Dick chuckled. “She hasn't dated a single guy since Pez.”

 

“Piz.” Logan smirked, correcting him.

 

“I like to call him Pez. I can get Roni to call him that too sometimes.” Dick laughed. “She broke things off with him and pined for you ever since.”

 

“Is that why she drinks with you?” Logan walked further inside. “So she can be closer to me?”

 

“Nope.” Dick grinned. “She drinks with me because I'm awesome.”

 

“Dick, seriously.” Logan chuckled, unable to control himself.

 

“I can't tell you the why. I can tell you that she misses you.” Dick pulled a beer out of the fridge and set it on the counter. “We both do.”

 

“So, you drink to get over me moving to LA?” Logan looked at the beer and pushed it back towards Dick.

 

“No, dude. It's not really about you. It didn't start with you, at least.” Dick put the beer back. “Look, Roni and I honor our pact. If I remember, we'll talk about letting you and Mackie in. But, I don't know, man. I can't betray Roni and tell you.”

 

Logan blinked. “Did something happen between you two?”

 

“Yea.” Dick shrugged.

 

Logan opened his mouth and stared at the drunken surfer in shock.

 

“We became friends.” Dick winked. “I'm going to go see if Mackie wants to have sex.” Dick walked over to the stairs and vanished up them.

 

 

Veronica woke up and instantly curled up on her side. Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry and she felt like she had been hit by a Mack truck. She laid still for a few minutes before she opened her eyes to see where she was. It didn't feel like a bench or the back of Dick's SUV. She was in a bed, a comfortable one at that. She looked around and saw a note taped to the clock. She scooted up on the bed and picked it up, noticing it was just after seven in the morning. She opened the note.

 

_V-_

_This is Dick's guest bedroom. Come down for coffee when_

_you wake up. Logan spent the night too._

_-Mac_

 

Veronica grinned at Mac thinking ahead and noticed a couple aspirin and a glass of water next to the bed. She took the pills and drank the water. She got up, noticing she was in a large tee shirt with some bright neon writing on it and shook her head with a chuckle. She changed into her clothes and left the shirt on the bed. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and fixed the running makeup. She wouldn't look amazing, but she wouldn't look like she was doing a walk of shame either.

 

She made it down the stairs and noticed no lights were on. She looked out to the front of the house and noticed all three cars were still in the driveway. She walked towards the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She got out a mug and bent over to lay her head on the counter.

 

“Nice ass.”

 

Veronica knew it was Logan. She didn't bother to turn around. She thought of a dozen different ways she could respond, but opted not to say anything.

 

“Well, good morning to you.” Logan sighed. “Feeling alright?”

 

Veronica turned to answer, her anger returning from last night when she spotted Dick skipping down the stairs. She tilted her head and watched as he entered his kitchen.

 

“Good morning.” He patted Logan on the shoulder and kissed Veronica on the top of the head.

  
Logan smirked. “Morning.”

 

“Holy fucktards. You got laid last night.” Veronica nearly gagged at the revelation.

 

Dick raised a brow. “Hmm?”

 

“I know hungover Dick. This is not hungover Dick.” She gestured to him.

 

Dick grinned over at Logan. “This is pissed off, no coffee yet Roni though.”

 

“Are we going out?” Veronica sighed and turned to glare at the coffee maker. The water was still warming up.

 

“No. We can have something here. I have guests.” Dick nodded towards Logan.

 

Veronica grunted and put her head back on the counter.

 

“Sit. I'll get it.” Dick nudged her gently.

 

Veronica walked around and sat on a stool, leaving a stool between her and Logan. She was at a corner of the island, while Logan was near another.

 

Dick made her a cup of coffee and added cream and sugar to it. He stirred it gently and set it down in front of her. “Drink.”

 

Veronica grunted and sipped at it.

 

“Did you take your aspirin?” Dick asked softly, fixing another cup.

 

“Yes.” Veronica mumbled.

 

Logan blinked, watching the two like a tennis game. “So weird.”

 

“We have morning rituals.” Dick shrugged. “Usually, we treat the hangovers with waffles and bacon.”

 

“We can go out.” Logan grinned. “It might be fun.”

 

“No.” Veronica mumbled. She slid off the stool and picked up her coffee. She walked out to the deck and closed the door behind her. She sat on the lounge chair and watched the ocean. She sipped her coffee and calmed.

 

Logan sighed and looked up at Dick. “This is crazy. We still love each other and you know her better than I do right now.”

 

Dick shrugged. “I guess I do. She knows me better than you do too.” He offered Logan a cup of coffee. Once Logan took it, he started a third.

 

“How did this start?” Logan asked as he poured some cream into his coffee.

 

“She came to see you.” Dick sighed. “You were still off in South America. Wallace was in Africa. Mac was with that nerd, Max. She sat on the couch at the room in the Grand, broken, and I served her a shot, then another, then another.” Dick added sugar to his coffee and turned around. “She needed a friend.”

 

“And she drank with you?” Logan asked slowly. “Dude, she knows you tried to drug Madison.” He sipped his coffee. “Fuck, Dick, that was four years ago!”

 

“Yea. She knows it all. I know it all.” Dick shrugged. “Look, I'm going to go talk to her. Can you, um, can you just hang back and not interrupt us?”

 

Logan sighed defeatedly. “Uh. Yea. I'll just hang out here and drink my coffee.”

 

Dick walked out the back with his coffee and closed the door. He shivered a bit and sat behind Veronica. He pulled her closer to him and threw a blanket over them. “Hey.”

 

“Hi.” Veronica answered, moving her coffee out of the way of the sandy blanket.

 

“So, about this pact.” Dick started.

 

“Did Mac break you with her thunder thighs?” Veronica smirked.

 

Dick chuckled and wrapped an arm around Veronica at the shoulders. “No. Nothing like that.”

 

Veronica grinned and sipped her coffee. “To the pain.”

 

Dick nodded. “To the pain.” He turned his head and sipped his coffee. “But, do you want to maybe share with them? I mean, Mac and Logan would get it.”

 

Veronica watched the ocean and sighed. “I'm not sure I can explain it without getting emotional.”

 

“So? You get emotional. You cry and show that you are, in fact, human.” Dick chuckled.

 

“And if he still doesn't want me?” Veronica's voice was soft.

 

“Then you need to let him go.” Dick hugged her closer to him. “And Mackie and I will find you someone else.”

 

“I've tried, Dick. I've tried to let him go.” Veronica rubbed at her eyes harshly, hating herself for getting worked up.

 

“I know, Ronikins. We'll figure it out. Now, we drink our coffee and let him sit and be confused at why I'm allowed to put my crotch anywhere near your butt.” Dick chuckled

 

Veronica giggled. “I try to think of you as a Ken doll. Just a small lump, no actual genitals.”

 

“I would argue that, but I try not to think of you with genitals either. I think that it works for us.” Dick grinned. “Can it be a large lump?”

 

Veronica laughed. “Can it still be plastic and not anywhere close to pleasing to a woman?”

  
Dick laughed loudly. He finished his coffee and checked hers. “Ready to share with them?”

 

“No.” Veronica finished her coffee and sighed.

 

“Up.” Dick pushed at her while pulling the blanket off of them.

 

Veronica got up and walked to the door. She opened it and walked in, noticing Logan still sitting in the same spot. Mac was yawning as she walked into the kitchen. “Morning, Mac.”

 

“Morning.” Mac grinned. She looked past Veronica to Dick walking in and smiled up at him. “Morning.”

 

“Heya, hot stuff.” Dick walked around Veronica to grope Mac. He settled down and sighed. “So, Mac, Logan...” He looked to Veronica, who nodded back. “Roni and I are going to share our pact with you.”

 

“More like explain it.” Veronica softly added.

 

“Right.” Dick grinned. “And you guys might get it, or might not. But, here goes.”

 

“Wait.” Mac held up a hand. “Let me get a drink of coffee first.”

 

Dick grinned and started a cup for her.

 

Veronica sighed and set her empty cup on the counter. She sat back on the stool and ran her hands through her hair.

 

Mac watched her with a raised brow. “Is it really so bad that you don't want to share with us?” Her voice was soft and caring.

 

“It's stressful.” Veronica offered. “It's personal and deep and triggers a lot of emotions. It's not something I think should be hidden. Just, it's therapy. And after years, we still need it. That should give you guys an idea.”

 

Dick reached over and squeezed Veronica's hand before letting go. He turned and handed Mac her cup of coffee. “We doing this here?”

 

Veronica shrugged.

 

“Like I told Logan, Veronica came over to the Grand to see him, but he was out of the country, as was Wallace and Mackie was spending too much time with that loser Max.”

 

Mac smirked.

 

“She was sad and wanted a friend, so I stepped up. I was stuck in town with my dad, who stood me up more often than not. So, that night, we drank. A lot.”

 

“We didn't talk about anything important. We just joked around. I think we played video games.” Veronica smiled up at Dick.

 

“Right.” Dick grinned. “So, I told her that you-” He looked to Logan. “Would be back in a month. So, she came back a month later. But, you met that girl, whatshername.” Dick shrugged. “And decided to stay for a while. So, Roni and I drank again.”

 

Veronica looked to Logan, but didn't say anything. Mac worked on her coffee, listening.

 

“School started up and I ran into her in the quad. She was watching you flirting with some other chick.” Dick started a cup of coffee for himself. “She seemed pretty upset over it.”

  
Veronica looked to her hands. “It was a bad day.”

 

Mac raised a brow and looked to Veronica.

 

Logan tilted his head. “What happened?”

 

“It was October third.” Dick answered softly.

 

“Oh.” Logan straightened.

 

“Lilly's death.” Mac nodded.

 

“I took her to a bar and loaded her up. I stayed sober. I got her a room at the Grand and watched over her, making sure she didn't choke on her vomit or whatever.” Dick softly said. “She woke up with a hangover and I went home and crashed in my own bed.” He grinned over at Veronica.

 

Veronica smiled back. “The next month, we both got drunk and walked to my apartment from the beach.”

 

“Your dad was so pissed.” Dick chuckled.

 

“Dick, I was underage.” Veronica smirked. “He also might have thought I was dating you.”

 

Mac tilted her head. “Why would he think that?”

 

“He woke us up the next morning and we were on the couch.” Veronica turned to look at Mac. “Fully clothed. But, still a mess of limbs.”

 

“I thought he was going to shoot me.” Dick nodded, sipping his coffee. He pointed to Veronica's mug.

 

Veronica nodded. “So, Dick left and my dad and I got into a huge argument. I got an apartment the next day.”

 

“The one you never told me about.” Logan sneered softly.

 

“Because we were so close?” Veronica looked back at him. “We weren't saying anything to each other but greetings. I didn't want to get into it with you.” She looked down. “Dick, Wallace, and Eli helped me move.”

  
“I helped too!” Mac pouted.

 

“Mac helped me pack and unpack and was an asset to the whole moving process.” Veronica grinned at Mac, who smiled back. “I didn't see my dad again until Thanksgiving.”

 

“The first day of Christmas break, we got drunk at her new apartment.” Dick started a cup for Veronica.

 

“That was when we watched movies.” Veronica smiled in memory.

 

“That was the pact day.” Dick nodded.

 

Veronica took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Do you guys remember The Princess Bride?”

 

Logan nodded and Mac answered. “Of course.” She grinned. “To the pain!”

 

“Do you understand what to the pain means?” Veronica asked slowly.

 

“Means someone lives in agony.” Logan sighed out.

 

“'In anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever.'” Veronica quoted. “Our pact isn't about causing pain or embracing it. It's about surviving it.” She looked down.

 

Dick placed her coffee in front of her and doctored it again. “Roni and I have something in common.”

 

“Me.” Logan stated, watching Veronica.

 

“Besides you, Dude.” Dick smirked.

 

“Cassidy.” Mac offered.

 

“Half right, Babe.” Dick grinned, but it faded. “See, Roni and I have a horrible thing in common. We were the closest to people who lived secret lives and died. We found these terrible things about people we loved and maybe if we had known, we could have saved them.”

 

Logan sighed. “Lilly.”

 

“So, we drank and talked about them. We shared their secrets to each other and talked about how we could get over their deaths.” Dick added.

 

Veronica drank her coffee without speaking. She didn't look up.

 

“I mean, we talked about other stuff, but we started the pact with them.” Dick looked down.

 

“Dick, we know you and Veronica had trouble with those deaths. Why would you hide this drinking from us? Why didn't you just let us in?” Mac asked, looking between the two.

 

“Because we didn't have anyone else.” Veronica spoke up softly.

 

“Ronica...” Logan sighed, like his heart was breaking.

 

“Everyone else had something else going on. Significant others or charities or just school.” Veronica kept speaking. “We weren't mad at you guys. We weren't keeping you out. We just had a way to deal with it and we were dealing with it.”

 

“When you-” Dick looked to Logan again. “Found out about her apartment, we decided that it was better if we kept the drinking mobile.”

 

“Worst idea ever, Dick.” Mac sighed. “Please tell me you didn't hit anyone while out there driving drunk.”

 

“We didn't drive drunk.” Veronica looked up. “I wouldn't get in the car if he tried and he wouldn't leave me alone.”

 

“Park benches?” Logan asked.

 

“Not as comfortable as they look.” Veronica managed a ghost of a smile.

 

“When summer came again, we stuck to a schedule. Around the third to the ninth, we drank together.” Dick continued. “And we felt better.”

 

“So, we drank, once a month, together. Except for October and June. Those months, we babysit the other.” Veronica gave Dick a sad smile.

 

“Why did you lie to me about where you were going?” Mac asked Dick.

 

“I didn't lie. You assumed it was game night. I didn't correct you.” Dick pouted. “Had you asked, I would have told you. But, then it would have been confusing.”

 

“Yea, Dick. This was way better.” Logan rolled his eyes.

 

Veronica sipped her coffee. “Dick and I had a lot of issues to work out.”

 

Logan turned his head to watch Veronica.

 

Veronica looked up at Dick. She nodded her head in question to Mac and watched as Dick nodded. Veronica continued. “Issues that caused me to think he was not a good sidekick for you.” She looked to Logan. “I get it. And he gets it.”

 

“I didn't get why she hated me so much.” Dick sighed. “Then, we talked and I couldn't believe I caused her so much pain.”

 

Mac watched carefully. “Are you talking about the bullying?”

 

“Yes and no.” Veronica sighed. She looked to Dick. “You sure you want this out?”

 

Dick nodded. “Yea. I can't sit on it anymore.”

 

Veronica turned to look at Mac. “You know that I was drugged and raped at Shelly's party sophomore year in high school, right?”

 

Mac nodded slowly. “Right.”

 

“Couple things. Dick drugged the drink that Madison ended up handing to me.” Veronica sighed. “Dick had planned on taking the GHB too, so they could have wild zoned out sex or whatever, but she didn't take it.”

 

Mac looked to Dick and sighed. “Dick...”

 

“It was stupid, on so many levels. I don't touch any of that stuff anymore.” Dick frowned at Mac. “But, it gets worse.” He looked down.

 

Logan looked between the three. “Worse? How? Are you talking about Cassidy?”

 

“Well, Mac knows Cassidy was the one who raped me.” Veronica sighed.

 

“One of the ones.” Logan corrected.

 

Mac lifted a brow. “You were raped more than once?” She looked to Dick with wide eyes.

  
“Duncan was the other. It's complicated.” Veronica waved a hand around. “No, the other part, the part that Dick is scared of is why Cassidy did it.”

 

Mac seemed to relax a bit, her eyes bouncing between Veronica and Dick. Logan looked over at Dick, his hands clenching in fists.

 

“I told him to do it.” Dick looked down, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

 

Logan stood up quickly. The stool flung backwards and slid across the tile floor. “What?” He was glaring at his best friend.

 

“You turned the school against me.” Veronica pulled Dick closer to her while looking to Logan. “You encouraged people to take their aggression out on me.”

 

Logan blinked down at Veronica. “I never told anyone to rape you!”

 

“You didn't limit it.” Veronica didn't raise her voice. She was calm. “You never would have raped me, and I know that. You never attacked physically.” She paused. “I'm not blaming you. I blame Cassidy.”

 

“I was just teasing him. I thought it would be funny to see him get all bent out of shape and run out of the room. When Sean and I left him alone with Veronica, we didn't expect him to do it.” Dick still wasn't looking up.

 

Veronica looked to Mac. “Dick never touched me. He was just bullying Cassidy, something you already knew he did.” Veronica sighed. “I forgive him.”

 

Mac looked up at Dick and stared at him.

 

Veronica watched Logan. He was bending over the island and fondling his head. She looked over at Dick and squeezed his hand. “To the pain.”

 

“To the pain.” Dick copied and raised his eyes to meet Veronica's. He slowly looked over to Mac, his eyes sad. “It's one of my biggest regrets and I'm so lucky that Roni sees past it.”

 

Mac sighed, looking to Veronica. “I can't believe you tolerate him.” She sounded amazed.

 

“This is why you always hated him.” Logan breathed out. “This is why you hated being in a room with him.” He raised his head and looked to Veronica.

 

“Now, I'm glad to call him a friend.” Veronica looked up at Dick and smiled. “He's a good friend who I trust.”

 

Logan blinked and eyed Mac. “I swear, I'm being punk'd.”

 

Mac turned and looked at Logan. “This is what we asked for.”

 

“So, we got over that.” Veronica picked up her coffee and sipped it. “And I told him to ask you out, Mac.” She smiled to Mac. “After threats, of course.”

 

“So, why do you still need these outings?” Logan asked, trying to stay calm.

 

“I need them.” Veronica sighed. “I'm not good at talking about feelings.”

 

Logan nodded, but kept his mouth closed.

 

“Everyone was gone.” Veronica's voice was soft. “Everyone who knew me before Lilly died, everyone who knew Lilly, was gone. No one understood how part of me was ripped away when I was sixteen and I haven't been able to fill the void since. Dick knew how close I was to Lilly. He understood and he had time for me.”

 

“Veronica, I understood. You weren't alone. I was here for three more years!” Logan defended himself.

 

Veronica looked up at him under wet lashes. “But, you weren't. You weren't available to be my shoulder to cry on or to talk to when I missed her. You were getting your act together, which was great. You were moving on. I was happy to see it. I wanted you to realize you were meant for a good life.” She lowered her eyes. “I just wasn't ready to move on.” She let out a slow breath. “After a while, it became habit. We would send the other a text on where we should drink. It wasn't a question of if we would, merely when, where and what. We try to have fun.”

 

“That's why we go to the playground. It's always fun.” Dick grinned.

 

“It became something I looked forward to each month.” Veronica smiled up to Dick.

 

“I don't think this is healthy.” Logan sighed. “For either of you.”

 

Veronica lowered her head. “What isn't healthy is pining for the same jackass year in and year out, unable to move forward.”

 

Mac frowned and reached over to take Veronica's hand in her own.

 

“I stopped asking about your life, Logan. I couldn't stand to hear about it anymore. How perfect it is. How you got over me and I was still this mess who couldn't shake this love.” Veronica wiped at her tears with her free hand. “I meant it last night. There's no one else. There's never been anyone else.” She looked up at Logan, her lashes clinging to pieces of tears. “Please...” She felt the tears fall down her cheeks. “Just release me already.”

 

Logan blinked, watching her. His lips parted in shock as he stood at the island counter. He pushed off it and walked around Mac with an obvious mission before rushing his lips towards Veronica's. He pushed them down on hers, his hands cupping her jaw, his thumbs rubbing at her wet cheeks. He continued to kiss her for a couple seconds before he pulled back just slightly and eased his forehead against hers. “I love you, Veronica Mars. Since you kissed me at the Camelot, I've been yours. I've tried to get over you, thinking you didn't want me, thinking I couldn't be good enough for you, thinking you just had to meet the right guy.”

 

“I met him when I was twelve.” Veronica smiled as she released a relieved sob and looked up at him. “I love you, Logan Echolls.”

 

Dick cheered loudly and walked around to wrap his arms around Mac from behind. They both smiled to their friends.

 

Veronica giggled.

 

Logan wiped away her tears and pulled her into a hug. “Seriously though, we probably all need therapy.”

 

Mac shrugged. “I've been in therapy since Cassidy died.”

 

Veronica looked around Logan to Mac and raised her brow.

 

“What? Don't be mad at me for being healthy.” Mac grinned. “I can ask for recommendations for you guys.”

 

Logan kissed Veronica's forehead and hugged her tightly. “I feel better already.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my writer's soul. Don't let me starve. 
> 
> Email: AdorkableAuthor@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @Adorkablewriter


End file.
